To Kill a God
by lemony.club
Summary: For the power to defend his homeland, he accepted the exchange in blood. To free his people, he sacrificed what made him unique. In doing so, he became something inhuman. Unable to die, unable to feel, unable to sympathize, he lost the reason for his sacrifice. Perhaps one day, someone could show him the way once more, to humanize him, to kill the God within him!


**To Kill a God (NarutoxEsdeath)**

This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **=[To Kill a God]=**

"I wonder about that," the person cloaked and hooded in black said. He peered through the eye sockets of his white animalistic mask. His eyes were the only feature that could be discernable. His appearance shrouded in mystery, even to those heard of his humbled origin. "Are you really the strongest?"

"Do you want to see for yourself, Oturan?" Esdeath replied with a prideful smirk. Her blue eyes matched his dark, crimson red. Two of the greatest pillars of the Empire stood eye to eye. Equal in status, many believed. But in power, it was debatable. She was known as the strongest general amongst her peers, even to her enemies. She was both admired and feared by everyone in the capital. In contrast, he wasn't well-known at all. Beside the privileged few he conversed regularly as required, it was wise not to make his acquaintances. Those that became his focus did rarely live for very long.

"Not really," Oturan responded and paid attention towards the Emperor who sat silently on his majestic throne of stone, gold and jade. The Minister was standing by his side, gorging on a large plate of foods as usual. "Of course, that is unless you're tired of living, Esdeath. Are you?"

Esdeath narrowed her eyes. Her smirk widened deviously. "I always wanted to know what's under that mask of yours," she said. A second later, she held up the kyuubi mask in one hand, almost triumphantly at her acquisition. Her smirk changed when he faced her again. He had another mask underneath, but this one was of different design than the one she had taken a moment ago.

"As do I," Oturan replied and casually tossed back her hat. "I could have killed you half a dozen times for attempting to unmask me, but it is bad manner to spill blood in front of our beloved Emperor. To his respect, I decided to take your hat and your belt amongst other things."

Esdeath touched her waist. Her belt wasn't gone, but it was backwards. He didn't just take it, but put it back on again without her knowledge. If he didn't say anything about the belt, she would not realize it at all. The expression on her face turned sour as she placed her hat back upon her head. He probably had done more than flipped her belt. She would have to check if he did anything else when she returned to her private chamber.

"When did you do that?" Esdeath asked.

The question Esdeath wanted to ask was how. How could he possibly move without her noticing it? He couldn't have been that much faster than her. She was the strongest, and she had the strongest Teigu –Demon's Extract. It could freeze time and space.

Oturan glanced at her. The dark overcoat that enveloped his body obscured his appearance and flickered like black flames. Then the fire stopped moving abruptly. It was as if he had become a frozen image. She blinked, and he was gone from his spot without a trace.

"I heard from your subordinates that you called it Mahapadma?" Oturan replied from behind her. That was a lie. She did not tell her subordinates. "Did you develop it just to kill me?"

Esdeath snapped around and took a couple steps back subconsciously. She entered a defensive stance despite knowing he would not fight her in front of the Emperor. It was not in his nature, for he was an assassin of highest caliber not some nameless ruffians on the street. He was the unyielding dagger that silently ended anyone at the Emperor's pleasure. Their body was never found. They simply never heard from again.

"Are you spying on me?" Esdeath asked when she regained her composure. He was fast; faster than her eyes could detect. That didn't mean he was strongest. It simply meant that she had to improve herself even more. One day, she would see the terrors on his face!

"I spy on everyone, Esdeath. I know exactly when you entered the capital as well as the first word you said as you did," Oturan replied flatly. He knew everything going about in the capital and the surrounding area, above and underground. "And what you are thinking this very moment. There is no such thing as freezing time and space. You merely slowed everything down within a radius."

Esdeath was quiet. Her usual demeanor was gone. He was getting to her, she realized. There was no way he could have known all of that without his presence. Someone must have told him, but who was it? All of her subordinates were loyal. She did not doubt them. Furthermore, she never vocally named her new technique. She only thought of it recently.

"But a fraction of infinity is still infinity," Oturan added as Esdeath pondered if he could read her thought.

"Are you saying your speed is infinite?"

"Huh? Has fighting the Northerners made you stupid? Everything is finite," Oturan seemingly contradicted his own statement moment ago. He looked up at the elevated steps and at the Emperor. "Is that right, Your Majesty?"

The Emperor remembered that he was in the room and coughed lightly.

"Yes, yes, you are absolute right. There is no such thing as infinite," the young Emperor responded and eyed Esdeath. "You've lost this one, Esdeath. Please don't aggravate Oturan any further. I would be sad if you were to disappear after today."

"Only if Your Majesty desired it so," Oturan responded and gave a deep, courteous bow.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Esdeath complied and did the same bow before kneeling. There were only four people in the room, yet she was the only person who kneeled before the Emperor. That did not make her status any less than theirs. She wasn't interested at all in politics, and kneeling did not mean she was weak. It simply assured her loyalty.

"Your Majesty," the Minister spoke up for the first time. That was all he said before his mouth was full again. There was no reason to say anything more.

"Ah, yes," the young boy said and nodded several times. "Like Oturan had stated before, your conquest of the northerner land was superb. It would have been outstanding if you were able to bring them into the Empire. There is no need to execute all of them."

Esdeath didn't execute them. She buried them all alive. They could still be alive.

"That would take far too long, Your Majesty," Esdeath replied and leered at Oturan. He probably told the Emperor exactly what went on in the Northern Lands, prematurely ruining her fun. She was called back to the capital before she could finish butchering everyone in sight. It seemed that he did have eyes and ears everywhere.

"Be that it may," the Emperor said with an understanding nod. "Even if we now controlled the Northern Lands, there is no one left to govern. The men may be killed for their insolents, but please keep the rest alive if possible. It would benefit us in the long run."

"As least their death would have some meaning then," Oturan added. "Is it not more fun to use them for the greater of the Empire?"

"No. I rather give them a quick and painless death to make a point," Esdeath responded. She was about to agree with Oturan, but recalling the last time she did, she was put in charge of reconstruction with all the people she had let lived and subsequently tortured. The task bored her to no end, at least until the part where they rioted due to her "poor" management. They were all dead now.

"However," the Emperor continued and smiled. "For your diligent efforts, we are prepared to reward you. What would you like? Money, land, title or perhaps something else?"

"There is one thing if I may," Esdeath said after a moment of thought. She didn't even bother to suspect any hidden agenda. Whatever it was, it didn't bother her at all.

The Emperor nodded. "I understand, but I cannot ask Oturan to do such a thing."

"That's right. If you want, you have to do it over my dead body," Oturan added and tapped his mask.

"Then perhaps something of equivalent?"

Oturan tilted his head. "Like – ?"

"One of your experiments," Esdeath asked.

 **– To Kill a God –**

"Can you speak or has he cut out your tongue?" Esdeath asked when a young man was ushered into her private chamber. He had short blond-hair. His eyes were submissive bright blues. He body was lean and muscular despite the deep cut embedded in every inch of his body. He only had his pant on, which was ripped from the thighs down.

"Naruto," Naruto answered while keeping his head low. He knew who she was. Everyone did.

"Just Naruto?" Esdeath asked. Once he nodded, she got off the bed and fixed her loosen shirt. "Do you know why you are here?"

Naruto shook his head. She did not know why she wanted him – not him specifically.

Esdeath stroked her fingers along the side of his face and lifted his head to hers. "If you have a tongue and do not use it then what the point of having it? Rip it out."

Naruto swallowed hard, and when she let his face go, he looked at his hand. A second later, his mouth was filled with blood. The red liquid streamed down his chin, trickling against his bare chest while his tongue was crushed in his hand. He ripped out his own tongue without hesitation, yet he felt nothing, no pain whatsoever.

Esdeath was mild amused. She clapped her hands together to applaud. "Wonderful! How wonderful! It does seem Oturan created some of the best pets yet," she called out before dropping down onto her bed and crossed her legs. Her eyes glared at him. "You're dirtying my floor. Clean it."

Naruto did as obeyed, but the more he cleaned, the floor became bloodier. He soon collapsed against it due the amount of blood he lost. His mind was hazy when he heard footsteps.

"How pathetic," Esdeath said as he tried to look up at her. She kicked him in the head. The blow caved his head and snapped his neck. Once she killed him, she returned to bed and rested. She stayed there for a full minute before sighing. "You can regenerate now."

Naruto complied. His head snapped into place as he pulled himself off the floor. His tongue regrew like it had never been ripped out before. The only evident left was the amount of blood over his person and on the floor. He just stood there, waiting for another order.

"Instant regeneration," Esdeath said as she raised her hand above her head. Ice began to form. "Can you be killed?"

Naruto shook his head. He remembered he had a tongue. "I cannot, Esdeath-sama. Oturan-sama granted me immortality in return for my sensation."

"So you can't feel anything?" Esdeath asked.

"No," Naruto answered before his body was ripped apart by hail of shards. He regenerated from that at her request. She crushed him with a gigantic boulder afterwards, breaking through the floor, but he also regenerated from that.

"I'm bored," Esdeath said after she threw him into a blender and turned him into soup. She was going to boil and skin him, but decided it was pointless. "You don't scream. You don't yell. You don't even beg for mercy. You're like a stone!"

Naruto, who was coated from head to toe in his own blood, lowered his head. "If that is what you wish then you only have to ask."

Esdeath gave him an odd look. She smiled and stabbed his heart with an ice sword formed in her hand, and the moment she did, he screamed out in pain and gripped her wrist tightly. He gasped desperately for air before falling to the ground and collapsing. Blood pooled around his body, but it wasn't much left in him.

"Better," Esdeath applauded. She waited for him to get up, but he wasn't moving at all. She kicked him a few times before pushing him over. He looked like he actually dead. No inch of his body was moving at all. She soon laughed.

For the next few nights, Naruto went through some of the most gruesome form of tortures that Esdeath could devise. He screamed as he was being skinned alive by her, as his fingers were crushed into pulp, as his body became a work of bloody art displayed in her room. Each scream was different, depending on the amount of horrors she inflicted upon him.

"Not tonight," Esdeath said as Naruto readied to hang himself a month later. She wanted to see his face when the life was choked out of him. He tried to make a different one each time, but there was so many faces he could make before repeating again. He didn't even remember the first one he made.

"Do you honestly not feel anything whatsoever?" Esdeath asked.

"No, Esdeath-sama," Naruto answered.

"Call me, Esdeath," Esdeath said. "Only those that under me may called me –sama."

"Esdeath," Naruto corrected with any emotion. He did not tell her about the lack of emotion, but she had figured it out a couple of days ago. It took her long enough to realize all the expression he displayed when conversing with her were a façade. He felt nothing. No pain, no sorrow, no fear, no hesitation. He was more of a robot than a living person.

"How many of you are there?"

"Nine," Naruto said. "There were 12,000 at the start. Everyone died."

"Nine," Esdeath cited, "hardly an army."

The Empire wanted an army of immortal Teigu user, and Oturan promised that he would deliver, just that he didn't say when. Evidently, the experiment was progressing nicely. He created a perfect soldier, one who was as strong and as fast as her, but with unquestioning loyalty and without a shred of morality. If Naruto was order to kill, he would do so without a thought regardless of who they were.

If Naruto was ordered to die, it would be quite impossible. His cell constantly in a state of regeneration and growing more potent due to the amount of torture he had endured under Esdeath, to the point that any bruise and cut was heal almost instantly.

Esdeath realized that was the reason why Oturan lend one of his specimens to her. Oturan didn't like torture that much, but she loved it. More correctly, she loved their screams.

"What has Oturan been up to?" Esdeath asked.

"I am not at liberty to say," Naruto responded.

Esdeath gestured her finger, calling to her bedside.

"Sit," Esdeath ordered. He did.

"Stand," Esdeath said. He did.

"Run around the room," Esdeath requested. He did. After a hundred times, she told him to stop. He did.

"Am I your master?"

"For this night, and every night to come, Esdeath," Naruto said. Every night since a month ago, he would enter her chamber and served her in any way he could, mostly getting ripped and blown apart. When it was morning, he would return to Oturan and continued to receive his enhancements.

"You will listen to my order?"

"Yes, without question," Naruto said.

"Then tell me what is Oturan up to," Esdeath said. "He is up to something."

Naruto paused for a moment. "Yes. Oturan-sama was task to find and eliminate a group called Night Raid by the Emperor. They have been running rampant in the capital for the last few months. So far, no one has caught them yet."

"Night Raid…?" Esdeath let the name rolled on her tongue. If they were still running around after all this time, their strength couldn't be underestimated. She was bored in the capital, and pondered if she could take it upon herself to hunt them down. "Even Oturan have not stopped them? Are they that strong?"

"Unknown," Naruto said. "Oturan-sama said he has better things to do at the moment, and when asked on the progress, he said he would get to it when they actually killed someone important like the Minister or the Great General for example."

Esdeath couldn't hold in her laughter. "And what does he say about me?"

"That slut is no one of consequences," Naruto said. He was sent flying across the room with a powerful kick. His head was stomped against the wall to the point that it exploded.

Esdeath sat back down on her bed after she had calmed down. "He called me a slut?"

"Apology, Esdeath. But constantly requesting me each night do create a lot of gossips," Naruto said after his head was regenerated. "Is there a reason for me to be here? May I leave?"

Esdeath gave him a look. "You want to leave?"

"No. I was told to serve you in any way I can," Naruto said. "You seem to be bored with torture. Perhaps, we can do something else?"

"Mmmm…?" Esdeath gave a grin. "You seem to be bold as of late, Naruto. Come here, and show me if you have what it takes."

Naruto did, and her hand grabbed the bulge between his legs. She was about to crush his family jewel to make a point, but it moved within his pant. Curiously, she ripped his pant off to see the largest snake she had ever seen before.

"And I thought you don't feel anything," Esdeath said and gripped it.

"I do not, Esdeath," Naruto said. "But my body functioned normally even if I do not."

"So if I stroke it, it will grow?" Esdeath asked.

"Are you… a virgin?"

Naruto was sent flying again. This time, Esdeath stepped on his cock.

"So you are," Naruto said despite his balls was being crushed under her legs. He couldn't feel anything anyway so it was no point of squashing his dick. When she relented, this manhood inflated again, bigger than before. "There is no shame. Everyone was. I was too until I decided I shouldn't die as a virgin when I was taken. Oturan-sama gave me that last request before he broke my body apart and put it back better than before. Sadly, I cannot feel anything anymore, but I can help you feel something, Esdeath."

"Feel something," Esdeath said. She smiled after a moment and returned to her bed. "I was thinking it may be nice to fall in love. So can you show me how to fall in love?"

Naruto paused. "Yes. I suppose I can." He got up and without anyone telling him to, he approached her bedside. He stood in front of her. "Pleasing a man is also a form of love. Do you know how to?"

Esdeath narrowed her eyes. "I know how to please a man."

Naruto paused. He pondered if he could make Esdeath do something she wouldn't normally do. She might kill him for it, but then again, he couldn't die. She could torture him, but then again, he couldn't feel anything anyway. "Show me then?"

Esdeath was taken aback when he touched the head of his swelling member against her lips, nudging her to open her mouth. She was about to open and bite it off, but when the warm slick surface spread over her lips, she pursed her mouth and latched onto the tip. She wanted to know what it felt like. Her subordinates seemed to enjoy the pleasure whenever they put down a rebellion. The women were all raped to death, and their screams were beautiful.

Maybe her scream would be beautiful too.

If Naruto could feel anything, he would surely love the feeling upon his spongy membranes of his flared cockhead against her full lips. Those lips would have felt so warm, so moist, so velvety soft against his head, evidently when his cock was get harder and harder each second. He couldn't control that. It was like it had a mind on its own.

"You should try sucking on it, Esdeath," Naruto suggested as Esdeath kept the sliding cockhead between her lips, not doing any further. She glared up at him and before long, applied a little suction.

Esdeath pressed her lips firmly against the spongy surface of his cockhead and sucked in slightly to make sure there were no air gaps.

"That's it," Naruto said and planted his hand upon his cock. He pumped it back and forth, trying to make it swelling in size since she wasn't doing it herself, at least not yet. "Lick the tip, play with it. You can do it, Esdeath. I'm sure such an act is easy for the strongest general."

Strangely enough, Esdeath appreciated his words. And in the moment of weakness, she nursed softly at the tip, and a little gob of silky fluid oozed forth onto her tongue. As soon as it touched her tongue, the tip of her tongue followed it to the source. She latched onto the gapping redeye of his piss-slit and deftly feathered along the end of his crown, into the narrow opening in search for more.

Esdeath was sucking a cock, and she enjoyed the new sensation even if he could not.

Naruto smiled and jerked his hip a little. "Oh yeah, take it in your mouth! You can do it!" he urged with a low growl as her lips nursed softly at the oozing tip while she stared up at him with woeful eyes.

"Mmmmm…." Esdeath hummed in agreement and worked diligent with her tongue upon the mushroom tip. His cock hardened with every long firm stroke he took all the way from the base to the tip. When he neared the end of the rod, the circle made by his thumb and forefinger would bump softly upon her lips, making her lips shined with the slippery gel of the greasy pre-cum.

Despite so, Esdeath refused to put it all into her mouth. Perhaps she did not know or was too afraid in her psych. In either case, it did not stop Naruto from pumping his hand faster and faster, back and forth along his rigid erection. When his cock was fully erected, he gripped around the base and pulled away from her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Esdeath asked, seemingly angered at the fact he took his cock away from her lips and tongue.

"I'm just going to hold it for you while you slid your lips over the head, Esdeath," Naruto responded and steadied his cock, pointing the full length of his monster at her. It was long, thick, hard, and virile.

Esdeath stared at the manhood poised menacingly at her. It pulsed and bobbed slightly, mimicking his heartbeat – something that she hadn't heard at all. His heart didn't beat. He was essentially dead in her mind, and yet, his gorgeous cock was full of life, allowing her to feed tasty syrup from it. She could still feel the pre-cum lingering upon her tongue.

"You have to open your mouth to take it in, Esdeath," Naruto said and tapped her glistering lips a few times gently. She soon pursed her lips into an inviting entrance and pressed them against the leaking tip.

Esdeath leaned forwards and kept her lips adhered to the hot spongy surface, relishing in the experience once more. Her lips stretched further open and slid down over the broad flared head. Her mouth quickly opened to accommodate the engorged tip and soon enough, she felt the hard round tube of the thick rope-like ridge rolling into her mouth.

As her mouth being filled with the big plum-sized head, Esdeath let out an unconscious moan and slowly clamped down her lips against the thick gnarled shaft. Admittedly, it felt strange to have a hot throbbing crown embedded in her orifice. It wasn't bad, and the trick was not to bit down on it, but instead, went with the flow.

"See? You can do it, Esdeath," Naruto compliment and matched her upwards gaze. If anyone seen her right now, they would be utterly shocked. Their unbeatable general was sucking a dick, submissively. \

Like her, Naruto went with the flow. He slid his hand forwards from the base in one slow stroke all the way to her lips. HIs hand slowly returned to base once more and repeated. It made his cockhead vibrate in her mouth.

After a couple times, Esdeath pressed the flat of her tongue onto the engorged membranes and rolled it all round the slick surface, soaking in the savory taste. They were coming out in droplets, and to speed things up, her fingers went over the smooth skin of his balls until those heavy orbs filled both of her hands. Instead of crushing them like she would have, she hefted his swollen nuts gently, coaxing out the rewards like a common whore.

"That's it! That's it!" Naruto called out and started to jack away at his rigid member while thinking about how long it would take before he gave her a huge creamy load, rich in nutrients. Despite not supposed to feel anything anymore, there was tingling sensation rising within him.

Whatever it was, it wasn't a bad thing. And with it, his chest heaved laboriously. "That's good, Esdeath-chan. Massage with my balls, and pretty soon, I will give you a mouthful!"

 **– End –**

* * *

Right at the lemon… there is actually like some more very steamy part of a blow job left, but I got kind of sleepy since it's getting late. Just imagine the rest yourself. I did before I even typed the first word. And fuck, it was really, really hot for someone like Esdeath to be doing that.

Anyway, the story is marked as complete because it just an idea I had long ago.

I'm just killing plot bunny right now so plenty of one-shots/challenge spams. You can take up the pen if you want. Don't need to ask me about it unless you want me to make some kind of announcements.

As for how this story ends, I will write the epilogue, skipping everything in the middle to get to the moral question and his and her final fate. But only if there is like tons of impressive reviews. Always nice to see how it all ends without going through half a millions of words of bloodbaths.

For supporters, this story is primarily a smut (NarutoxEsdeath). If it's not, it will be, but fyi, they do screw literally every couple of chapters or so, which result her into somewhat of a slut. Heh! You can sponsor those lemony chapters if you just want to see them getting a lot sexier. I wrote this "prologue" to give context to the lemon that eventually comes, mostly.

 **– Progress –**

Since I'm pretty active again, this is my current schedule for writing on FF.

 **Up Next:** Unnatural Selection – Terminator Crossover. Mostly for crack. It's NarutoxDaenerys. I know it's not her. It's Sarah Connor, but she will forever be known as Daenerys in my mind. Boobs!  
 **Planned:** Contract with a Devil (FSN). Saga of the High Sea (PoTC). Might and Magic (HarryP). Scourge of the Stars (Mass Effect). RR: Symphony of Sorrow (DxD). RR: Tears of a Mermaid (FairyT). Dawn of Great Red (DxD). The Fox and the Bunny (Percy). And a lot more…  
 **Sponsored:** Icha Icha Distortion. Conclude this weekend probably. It might not be posted on FF. If it marked as complete on my list, it is completed via blog or , whichever comes first.

 **Dropped/Hiatus:** A Song of Deranged Lion (GoT bored me). Biological Perfection (GoT bored me). The Lost Kunai (you guys piss me off). Villian, am I? (Hung up because I felt sorry for Zelda – Ugh! Must be evil!). RR: Melody of Memories (terrible feedbacks & some of you pisses me off). Sphere of Erised (why is it still on here? Lemon ended). How to be a Devil (forgot how it supposes to go. Get back to you on that).

Natural Insemination – it actually already completed. Just not on FF. Have fun searching for it. ^^b  
Crimson Dream – Too far back to care at the moment… Last review was one liner too. Zero incentive.


End file.
